1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to salt compositions which contain NaCl and a binding matrix. The present invention also relates to a process for preparing such salt compositions.
2. Discussion of the Background
Salt compositions are desired for at least two purposes. First, flavored salts are popular as seasonings for foods. Second, reduced-salt compositions are desirable for those people who enjoy salty taste but are on sodium-restricted diets.
Currently available commercial reduced-salt products are made by either replacement of NaCl with KCl via blending, or agglomeration of NaCl with fillers such as maltodextrin. In the case of agglomeration the product is expensive to produce, does not look like salt, and has limited versatility with regard to flavor/color addition, as well as incorporation of ingredients to provide specific functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,862 discloses salt substitute granules in which an inner core comprising a nonsweet carbohydrate bulking agent is coated with sodium chloride by either agglomeration or spray coating followed by drying.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,566; 4,556,567; and 4,556,568 teach compositions in which a core of potassium chloride is coated with a maltodextrin ('567), a coating mixture of maltodextrin and sodium chloride ('566), and a coating mixture of maltodextrin, sodium chloride and cream of tarter (potassium bitartrate) ('568). However, such potassium salt substitutes exhibit a bitter organoleptic taste when used and thus have not been fully effective at replacing sodium chloride.
Thus, there remains a need for salt compositions which do not suffer from the above-mentioned drawbacks. Specifically, there remains a need for salt compositions which are not bitter, look like salt, and are amenable to the addition of flavors or colorants. There also remains a need for a process for preparing such salt compositions.